A Charmed One Too Many
by GabbiHalliwell
Summary: Kelly Rose Halliwell has been a part of the power of three ever since she recited a spell from the B.O.S with her cousins Kristen and Kaylie, but there is one major difference, while her cousins have received there powers, she hasn't discovered hers yet.
1. The powerless charmed one

Kelly jumped up and down on her bed singing along to the radio which at the moment was blasting her favorite song. The large fan that sat on her dresser was turned on full blast, blowing her auburn hair away from her eyes. As the song ended she sighed and flopped down onto the lilac bedspread she had gotten for her ninth birthday. She inhaled the smell that was so familiar to her, the smell of magic. "Kelly Rose Halliwell, get down here right now!" Kelly winced as her mom Piper's voice rang through the house. She had forgotten to clean up after the last demon and she knew she was in trouble. "Coming," she called. As she walked past Chris's bedroom she could swear she heard him laughing. Kelly rolled her eyes and thundered down the steps. As she reached the bottom she could see Piper standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed. She pointed towards a puddle of demon blood. "Honestly Kelly," she began. "I told you when you accepted your powers that you were going to have to take full responsibility in the power of three, and according to Kaylie it was your turn to clean up. You don't only have the responsibility of killing the demons; you have to clean up after them too." Kelly bit her lip hard. She knew that right now it was best not to protest and just do what she was told. Although the idea of adding that she had never actually gotten her powers was nagging at her, she did her best to tell it to shut up. That was a completely different battle. Sure Kelly had recited the spell with her cousins Kaylie (Phoebe's daughter) and Kristen (Also Phoebe's daughter) to receive their powers from the book of shadows, but while they had learned and mastered their powers quickly hers still hadn't shown up. Piper had said that she was just a little slow in developing her powers, but there were times when Kelly wasn't sure they were there at all. "You got that Kelly?" Kelly snapped her attention back to Piper. There was an awkward silence and Kelly realized that she was supposed to answer something. Piper's lips were pressed together in a thin line and Kelly knew this was a bad time for her short attention span to kick in. Kelly nodded praying that it was the right thing to do. She saw the expression on Piper's face soften and mentally did a victory dance. "Alright then. Get your stuff; magic school starts in five minutes." Kelly hurried back up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed her backpack from her desk and her potion bag from her night table. By the time she got back to the kitchen Chris had already orbed off to magic school and Wyatt was waiting impatiently by the table. "Geez Kelly why don't you just orb yourself to school. Its one thing if you're late, but you're making me late." Kelly tried to ignore Wyatt's remark. It was annoying enough not to be able to orb like her older brothers and she didn't need the reminder that she couldn't even get to the next room over without walking there. "So don't orb me there," she bit back momentarily forgetting to ignore his comment. Wyatt grinned and Kelly had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Before she could tell him she was kidding he had orbed out. This was just what Kelly needed. She considered asking her white lighter for a lift, but knew it was the wrong thing to do. Magic school was much too far for her to walk though and she knew Piper would kill her if she skipped class. Or, Kelly thought an idea growing in her mind. Kill Wyatt for not waiting for her. A smile crept across her face. Payback time.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you know perfectly well that your sister can't orb." Kelly tried not to laugh as she pressed her ear to the door listening to Piper scold Wyatt. Not that she needed to. Piper was so loud Kelly wouldn't be surprised if people all the way in magic school could hear her. "But mom," Kelly heard Wyatt protest. "It wasn't my fault." She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. "Young man, orb to your room this instant!" Kelly began to slowly back away from the door. As she did, the chiming of the doorbell echoed through the manor. Peering through the stained glass window Kelly could see Phoebe, Kristen, and Kaylie standing on the porch. As she opened the door she noticed obvious stress on Phoebe's face. She also noticed that she seemed to be looking at her with pity. "Kelly?" she asked. "Where's Piper?" Kelly wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, or If Phoebe had become extremely pale. As if on cue, the kitchen door swung open and Piper emerged from behind it. "Oh my god Phebes, what's wrong?" she asked anxiously. Phoebe shook her head and motioned in the direction of the conservatory indicating that they needed to talk in private. Piper nodded in understanding and they headed of into the empty room. As soon as the door had closed behind them a mischievous grin danced across Kristen's face. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to know what they're talking about." Kaylie's eyes opened wide and she twisted a strand of brown hair around her index finger nervously. "Kris, it isn't the right thing to do." Kris shrugged carelessly then turned to Kelly. "You're with me aren't you?" Kelly nodded, avoiding eye contact with Kaylie. She knew that her oldest cousin would be upset, but she had a strange feeling that what Piper and Phoebe were talking about had to do with her. Letting out a loud sigh Kaylie started up the stairs towards the attic. "How do I get myself into these things?" she mumbled to herself. She sighed again. "Come on," she said reluctantly. "I know where there's a vent we can listen through." As the three girls entered the attic Kaylie pointed to the far corner of the room past the Book of Shadows. "Over there," She whispered. With excitement building inside of her, Kelly knelt down on the hardwood floor and lay her head on top of the vent. She immediately heard voices.

"Phoebe, is this some kind of a joke?"

"Piper, why would I joke about something like this? This is real."

"But how?"

"You're not seriously asking that question are you?"

"That isn't what I meant. I just don't get how we could miss the signs."

"We knew she wasn't feeling well."

"But that doesn't mean she's pregnant. Are we sure?"

"Oh yeah… we're positive. It's going to be another girl. Her name's gunna be Kira, like that demon. And she's already showing powers from inside the womb. Like Wyatt did."

"Does that mean she's not going to behave? Never mind. Wait but that means…."

"That one of our daughters is going to have to become un-charmed. It's got to be Kelly. She doesn't have any powers…"

"Phoebe! If anyone knew about inactive powers I would think it would be you! Just because we don't know of any powers she has doesn't mean they're not there. They could show up any day."

"Could. Kira already has powers and she's not born yet. The power of three needs her, it's for the greater good."

"I guess when is she due?"

"Um, well Paige is kind of giving birth to her right now."

Kelly yanked her head away from the vent. She felt numb and deflated, and by the look on her cousins faces she could tell they had heard the conversation too. "Oh Kelly," Kaylie said softly. Kelly could feel tears burning in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Yet it was. Paige was having a baby, and if she didn't find her powers soon it would take her place in the power of three. Forever.


	2. The demons target

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Kelly rolled over onto her side reaching for her ever so annoying alarm clock. After a few seconds, she noticed that something felt wrong. Her eyes flew open and she began to breathe heavily with panic… she didn't know where she was, but she knew she wasn't in her room. Within a minute or two she calmed down, realizing that she was on the attic floor. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment; she had had the most awful nightmare. Piper poked her head into the attic spotting Kelly on the floor. "Honey, what are you..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed that Kelly was lying next to the vent. Suddenly Kelly knew that her nightmare had been more than a nightmare, it had been real. Her stomach lurched and she thought she was going to be sick. "Oh my god," she whispered to herself. Leaping up from the floor she ran out of the attic. With every step she took her legs felt more and more like Jello and she knew that if she didn't do something fast she would cry. "Kelly please wait. Kelly… Kelly?" Kelly could hear her mom calling out to her, but she didn't listen. Spotting the bathroom door open at the end of the hallway she made a dash for it. Slamming the door closed behind her Kelly clicked the lock on the door knob. Only when Kelly was sure that the private bathroom was truly private she let the tears come. She could feel their warmth flowing down her cheeks, faster and faster. Her eyes stung and her mouth was dry. She heard a soft knock on the door. "Kelly, can I come in." Piper's voice was muffled. "Please?" Kelly did her best not to cry as she answered her mother. She didn't want to appear any weaker and less powerful than she was. "No." Her voice quavered as she choked back the tears that were pushing at her eyelids. She knew that her attempt to sound strong wasn't working. Tears began to slowly trickle down Kelly's cheeks again and she tried to hold them back, but it was no use. She knew deep down that she just had to cry. After a minute or so Kelly heard Piper's footsteps returning to the attic, but the tears continued to roll down her face one after another. She curled up onto the floor and wrapped her arms around herself as she silently cried.

"SILENCE!" The loud chatter that had been going on immediately seized as everyone in the room turned to stare at Em Reaf both in respect and fear. "That's better." An evil grin spread over Em Reaf's face as she paced the hard dirt floor of the demonic meeting place. She snapped her fingers and a fire erupted from a large pit that was located precisely in the center of the underworld. "Much better." Taking her place on the large stone platform positioned in the front of the meeting place Em Reaf felt a bit of self esteem course through her veins. There she was as the new source standing in front of her demonic army. "And daddy said I'd never make it," she laughed to herself, thinking about how he never supported her. Every demon dreamed of someday becoming the source of all evil. Every demon including Em Reaf. But for her, her dream of becoming source was more than a dream, it was an obsession. Ever since her father had taken her to see the original source Em Ref had sworn to herself that someday she would take over his place as ruler of the underworld. She had been just a young demon at the time, still young enough to be vanquished by the nothing. Her powers were not especially developed for her age and overall she was just an ordinary demon whose dreams of becoming the source would remain dreams forever, nothing less nothing more. When Em Reaf had been around 13 she had shared her dream with her father. He had laughed at her, so Em Reaf did the first thing she could think of, she vanquished him. A smile crept across her face as she thought of this. "Look at me now dad," she whispered. A loud yell came from the back of the room. "What are you waiting for, let's get this started." Anger bubbled in the back of Em Reaf's throat, but she forced herself to stay cool as she effortlessly flung an energy ball in the direction of the voice. No one would rush her. Ever. Everyone turned to stare as the demon who had spoken erupted in flames, screaming and yelling. "Anyone else care to comment?" She asked. There was complete and udder silence throughout the underworld. "Good, we have work to do." Em Reaf laughed mechanically as an image of Kelly's head appeared in the pit of fire. "Demons, meet our new target."


	3. An unexpected surprise

"Deep breaths Paige, we're going to get through this. I promise you we will." Paige lay on the bed in room three of San Francisco Unite Hospital crying softly. She reached out her hand and tucked it into her husband Kyle's. "It's going to be ok," he whispered. Gently wiping tears from her sister's face, Phoebe backed up against the cold wall. She buried her head in her arms. It was late, things were definitely not going well, and Piper was supposed to be at the hospital an hour ago.

"Piper where are you?" She groaned to herself. Almost as if Piper had heard her call, she burst into the room. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as she noticed that Paige was in hysterics. She glanced from Phoebe to Kyle, then quietly sat down on the bed next to Paige. "Labor pains?" She asked softly. Paige shook her head. "The baby, she-she…" Paige couldn't finish her sentence. More tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to Phoebe for help explaining the situation. Phoebe sighed. This was going to be a tough one to explain.

"Paige really had no problem delivering Kira," she began. "It's just that, well after she was born we had a few, uh, problems. Well you see she kinda sorta-" "Kira's future self orbed in scaring baby Kira to death, literally, but even though little Kira's gone future Kira is still here and now she had nowhere to go back to so how we see it is she's here forever." Kyle interrupted going straight to the point. There was an awkward silence for a moment as Piper stared at Kyle and Phoebe in astonishment. She looked over at Paige who inhaled sharply and began to cry even harder. At that moment she knew it was true.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and a little girl around five or six stepped out. Her dark brown hair was tied into pigtails with hot pink hair scrunchies and wore navy blue overalls over a red and yellow striped shirt. Her large brown eyes looked from Paige to Piper, then down at her white sneakers. She looked back up at

Piper again, catching her gaze. Piper gasped… the little girl had Paige's eyes. In a small voice the little girl piped up. "Aunt Piper?" she asked.

"Kelly open the door, Aunt Piper is gone." Kris's voice drifted past the door. "Kelly please come out and talk to us." It was Kaylie who spoke this time. Kelly sat silent on the cold tile floor. She felt miserable and all around awful. She didn't know if she wanted to talk to anyone at the moment, but she did know that she would have to come out at one time or another. Plus the loneliness of the bathroom was depressing her even further.

As she stood up, a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her. She grabbed the sink for support, and as quickly as the dizziness had come on it left. For a moment Kelly stood there paralyzed, a soft ringing in her ears, but within a minute the ringing disappeared and her mind wandered back into her body. "I probably just stood up too fast," she murmured to herself. In the very back of her mind she wondered if she had almost had a premonition though. 'But I didn't actually see anything' she thought. "Kristen." She asked quietly as she turned the slightly rusted knob and opened the door. Kris stood up from the step she was sitting on. A look of concern washed across her face. No one ever called her Kristen. "Kelly, are you alright?" she asked sincerely. "Well actually," Kelly began. Kris cut her off. "Kells I know that his is hard for you, not to mention unfair but…" "KRIS" this time it was Kelly who cut Kris off. "What?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What does it feel like to have a premonition?"

"Weird, why?"

"Well because just now I had a sudden wave of dizziness and I thought maybe…"

Kris looked from Kelly's hopeful face to Kaylie who was still sitting on the steps.

"Kelly I understand that what you're going through is extremely hard and that you're not going to be able to get over it very easily. I really do. But you just have to listen to me ok? I'm not saying this because I want you out of the power of three because I don't, I'm saying this because I'm your older cousin and I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt even more. Your powers are not ready to be exposed yet. They may not even be there. If they do show up you'll know for certain that they're there. Now I think you should go lie down. I'm worried about you." Kelly nodded tears welling up in her eyes as she trudged to her bedroom. Something about Kris's words really stung, like a freshly opened cut. Lying down under the covers Kelley closed her eyes. This was all too much for her right now.


	4. meeting the replacement

Em Reaf hurled an energy ball at the wall in frustration. "Damn it," she muttered to herself. She watched as the energy ball burned strait through the wall and smiled a little. She LOVED the reminder of how powerful she was. Leaning back Em Reaf's smile quickly faded as she remembered why she was so frustrated.

She groaned, her plan had failed. "Come on Em Reaf, pull yourself together," she muttered out loud. Closing her eyes she shook her head. How could she forget about the Halliwell protection shield? Her plan had been almost flawless, but the shield messed everything up. Last year (October 2005) after Wyatt had almost gotten killed by a demon who was using his powers on him from miles away Piper, Paige, and Phoebe cast a spell protecting future Halliwell's from evil powers used from far away. Even worse, if a demon tried to use their powers from a distance and it was blocked by the shield, their powers were useless against all Halliwell's.

Not only had Em Reaf's plan failed, but she was now powerless against her target. Her plan had been to been to force Kelly into a coma (a unique power she had traded for at the demonic market) and then turn her evil in her unconscious state. Of course she had completely forgotten about the shield.

She was stuck...she didn't know what she should do next. Her brain was screaming at her to give up, and she would have...but she could just picture her dad laughing at her for backing down. And even though he was dead, Em Reaf knew that she had to find another way to turn Kelly evil.

"Oh my god, you weren't kidding!" Piper stared down at Kira in shock. Suddenly realizing that Paige was still crying Piper turned her attention towards her youngest sister. "Paige honey its ok, you've still got Kira. She's just….older." Paige nodded wiping unshed tears from her eyes. She looked over at her daughter carefully studying her. "Mom it really is ok," Kira said. "Believe me you don't want to go through the stress of raising me as a baby. If you trust me on anything trust me on that."

A look of uncertainty flashed across Paige's face, but it disappeared as Kyle leaned over embracing her tightly. "Ok," Paige said softly, still a hint of doubt in her voice. "But let's just get home. It's been a really long day and I'm sick of the hospital food." Phoebe nodded in agreement. She began to help Paige get out of bed but Piper stopped her. "We have a slight problem. We can't just take Kira back to the manor…what about Kelly?"

Paige gave Piper a look of confusion. "What's wrong with Kelly? Is she ok?" Piper closed her eyes for a moment. "She's ok, she'll just have to get used to this." Forcing a grin Piper led the way out of the hospital room. Deep down though she wasn't sure Kelly was going to take this too well.

Kelly yawned and opened her eyes slowly. She could hear the birds chirping outside and felt the warm sun beating through her window. Stretching out beneath her blanket Kelly felt a little calmness wash over her.

Even though she knew everything was wrong at the moment it didn't matter. She also knew that the minute she stepped out of bed reality would come rushing back to her and everything would matter again which is why she decided to just lay in bed for a few seconds listening to the familiar sounds of the manor in the morning pretending that everything was ok.

For just one moment everything was like usual, but the usualness of the morning faded quickly as Kelly heard the manor door open and then shut. Voices drifted up to her bedroom, most of which were familiar to her. Suddenly Kelly realized that one of the voices belonged to Paige. Snapping up in bed she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. Had the baby been born? Was she in the manor? "Oh my god what if she is?" Kelly whispered to herself while climbing out of bed and beginning to pace around the room. "What if my days as a charmed one are already over?"

Kelly held her breath waiting for something to come to her. Something that could erase the fact that this could be the last day she had before she received the 'uncharming ceremony' that would officially remover her from the power of three. Then it hit her. Breathing out with a sigh of relief Kelly sat down on her bed. A newborn baby wasn't old enough to fight demons or recite spells. She still had a few more years. Feeling extremely comforted by this Kelly decided to venture downstairs. Opening her bedroom door she was surprised to see Kris sitting in the hallway. She had forgotten she was there.

Kris looked up from the spell book she was reading and her eyes met Kelly's. "Hey Kel how are you doing?" she asked. Kelly smiled. "Better. Much better." She took a step forward to get to the staircase but Kris stopped her. "Don't go downstairs," she said. Suddenly Chris emerged from his room. "She's going to find out anyway _Kristen_. They're sharing a room."

"What?" Kelly asked in complete confusion. Who was she sharing a room with? What was she going to find out? Kris ignored her. "_Christopher_," she began, "I don't think aunt Piper wants her to know now." "Wants me to know what?" Kelly asked growing impatient. Again she was ignored. Chris's eyes darted from Kris to Kelly. "Too bad," he exclaimed grabbing Kelly's wrist orbing her downstairs.

Kelly looked around the room. Everyone was sitting on the couch, her mom and dad, Phoebe, Paige, Kyle, and- "Mom who the hell is that?" she asked pointing to the girl sitting next to Kyle. She began to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. The girl extended her hand. "I'm Kira, you know…your cousin."


	5. Moving into magicc school

Ten minutes later after Piper had explained the whole situation to her Kelly stood there angry tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to become uncharmed forever, just a powerless witch for all of eternity. "Wait a minute," Kelly demanded, a thought coming back to her. "What did Chris say about her sleeping in **_my _**room?"

"Sweetie, it's the only place, you know there's not enough room for Paige, Kyle, and Kira in their apartment, so we-" Kelly cut her mom off. "Then I'm not sleeping there. I don't even want to live in this house anymore!" To her surprise her words didn't seem to be making Piper angry as she had expected. Instead Kelly watched as her mom's eyes filled with tears. Piper quickly brushed them away as she nodded sadly. "OK," she said quietly her voice quavering. "If you really feel that way you can stay at magic school, just for a little while, maybe a week or two." The anger suddenly disappeared from Kelly's face. She couldn't believe herself as the words 'I'd be happy to' spilled out of her mouth. She watched as more tears filled Piper's eyes, she knew how much this must be hurting her.

"Let's go then." To Kelly's surprise a door opened over the stairs. "Magic school is just on the other side of that door. If you ever want to come back for a snack or anything-" Piper's voice trailed off as Kelly gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry Kelly. I should have told you that there was an easy way to magic school instead of making you think it was really far away. I was just always afraid that you'd try to run away and hide there. Wyatt and Chris know, I made them promise not to tell you." Kelly just looked at her mom. "So all this time…" Piper nodded. Anger started to burn inside Kelly. She wanted to yell at Piper, she wanted to let her know that because everyday she had to get orbed to school by her older brother she was made fun of because she didn't have powers. If she had just known- Kelly opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Piper looked miserable enough already.

The door opened and Kelly and Piper stepped through. "You can sleep in the library Kel," Piper said slowly. "I'll conjure up a bed." Following her mom down the hallway Kelly listened to the echoes her footsteps made. Magic school had never seemed so lonely and empty. Piper flicked on the library lights.

"Hmm lets see…. A journey long has been started and from which the home has parted. Even the greatest need to be sheltered and fed; give this witch some food and a bed." It was a simple spell but it worked, a small bed and a table with a bowl of fruit appeared in the corner of the library. "Well I'll be in the manor if you need me. Sweet dreams." Piper turned to leave the library a look of sadness on her face. "I love you mom," Kelly whispered.


	6. Kira's secret

Paige, Kyle, and Phoebe sat on the couch waiting for Piper to return from magic school. It was quiet for the most part except from the occasional giggle coming from upstairs where Kira was getting to know her cousins. All of the sudden Kira, Wyatt, and Chris all orbed down. "I so won!" Kira declared. "No," Wyatt exclaimed. "I did." Chris looked at the quizzical stares they were getting from Phoebe, Kyle, and Paige. "We were having contests to see who could orb fastest," he explained. "I see," Phoebe said. She looked from Kira to Paige. "Hey Paige let's get to know your daughter. Grab a seat guys." The three grabbed the remaining seats.

"So Kira first off what are your powers?"

"Well let's see," Kira began counting off on her fingers. I can orb, astral project, heal, levitate, blow stuff up, freeze stuff, I can get premonitions on demand and I'm working on improving my telekinesis. Daddy says that I might even get more powers in the future"

Kyle beamed obviously pleased to be assured of the fact that his daughter had learned stuff from him.

"Well what about demons? Do you face a lot of them?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do. I just vanquished Balthazar's son who apparently survived from the seer… oh oops, sorry I might not have wanted to mention that," Kira looked at Phoebe a little embarrassed.

"No that's all right," Phoebe assured her. "I got over that demonic_ thing_ a long time ago. It gave your mom a lot of trouble." Phoebe glanced at Paige giving her an apologetic look. "But what else…."

"Kira, how old are you?" Paige asked.

"Eight and a half."

"Really. Now Kira you need to be honest with me…"

"No really mom I'm eight and a half."

"But you look so young." At this comment a secretive look spread across Kira's face.

"Well I'm not" was all she said. Paige could tell that she had hit a nerve and that was why she didn't question Kira any further even though she could sense that she was hiding something. Something big.

"MOM KRIS TURNED MY FINGERNAIL INTO A THUMTACK!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Teenagers," she explained. "I'll come help," Paige offered. "Me too," Kyle added. The three of them worked their way up the stairs towards where Kaylie was yelling leaving Wyatt, Kira, and Chris alone. The second they disappeared the phone rang and Wyatt ran into the kitchen to answer it. "It's his girlfriend Julie Branche," Chris said knowingly. He smiled, but it disappeared quickly.

"You know my secret don't you?" she asked. "From when you visited the future on that field trip." Chris just nodded. "Please don't tell anyone," she begged. "I won't but you should really let aunt Paige know, maybe she can help." Kira shook her head. "Not yet."


	7. A new plan

Em Reaf sat on a large stone smiling to herself. She had a new plan. A plan that this time wouldn't fail. "Jaccobe come here." A small and timid demon shimmered up to the rock. Seeing Em Reaf he quickly bowed down before her.

"My master," he spoke in a voice that seemed to low and loud to come from him. "Have you devised a plan yet?" Em Reaf's smile widened. "I have," she said.

"As you know from following Kelly around, she has just moved into magic school, the library in magic school to be exact. Now do you know what is in a library?"

Jaccobe looked up. "B-books?" he stuttered. Em Reaf grinned. "Yes books. Books are strange things, Jaccobe they can make the reader believe whatever they say. When Kelly looks through the books in the library one of them will glow. This special book will be a diary. A diary that tells the story of a girl just like her. She'll feel like she knows this girl. She'll relate to her and feel like she shares both her victories and disappointments"

"But I don't understand," Jaccobe cut in. "Why do you want her to read a book?" Em Reaf lifted an energy ball in her hand.

"DO NOT INTERRUPUT ME! You have proven to be of a great assistance getting me information about Kelly….so I won't kill you, yet. But if you disobey me again…" The energy ball disappeared from her hand.

"When she 'knows this girl' then I will come into magic school pretending to be her. If my plan succeeds she'll start to think of me as a friend and then…. use death powers." Jaccobe winced. "But those are illegal in the underworld."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE? I'M THE SOURCE AND I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT DAMMIT!"

"Y-yes master."

"The death powers won't be strong anyway. Just strong enough that when she uses them enough she'll fall into a coma and then I can astral project into her mind and turn her evil. Her shield will be down since she's not in consciousness."

"Brilliant," Jaccobe agreed. "Using her weakness against her."

"I know," said Em Reaf coolly. Now all I need is a name.

"Master may I make a suggestion?" Jaccobe asked. Em Reaf nodded. "Why not Emma Kelly? That good witch you killed a few weeks ago."

Em Reaf smiled slowly as she remembered when she killed Emma Kelly, a fourteen year old witch who was one of the greatest goods of all time and was destined to grow up to become of the most powerful.

"Perfect."


End file.
